Love Quest
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Nyawa Satoshi telah diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Pair: Shigeru/Satoshi. AU, Shounen-ai.


**Disc: Karakter yang ada bukan milik saya...**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Shigeru (Gary) x Satoshi (Ash)**

**Warnings: AU, OOC (mungkin), typo (mungkin), Shounen-ai, cameo yang ikut numpang**

**A/N: Salam kenal... ini adalah Fanfic ShigeSato pertama yang saya tulis. Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada Aya-chan (pen-name: Ratu Galau) yang telah meracuni (?) saya dengan ShigeSato dan menjadi beta-reader. Sesuai dengan Warning yang ada, Fanfic ini ber-setting AU dan mengandung Shounen-ai. Jadi yang tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol "Back" ;)**

**Untuk setting AU ini, mungkin sekilas mirip Fairy Tail. Tetapi ini BUKAN dunia Fairy Tail. Dan untuk karakter bernama Pamela yang ikutan muncul, dia berasal dari seri Atelier Iris, Atelier Rorona, Manakhemia, dan Trinity Universe.**

**Selamat membaca...**

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

**Love Quest**

**xXxXxXx**

Hari itu adalah sebuah hari yang tenang di sebuah _Guild_ dimana seorang _Swordman_ muda bernama Satoshi berada. Satoshi berserta _Partner_ setianya, Pikachu... sedang melihat-lihat _Quest-quest_ yang tersedia. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bercita-cita menjadi seorang _Swordman_ yang handal. Oleh karena itu dia bergabung ke dalam _Guild_ untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya sekaligus membantu orang-orang yang memerlukan bantuan. Alasan lainnya adalah agar dia tidak kalah dari teman semasa kecilnya, Shigeru Okido. Shigeru adalah seorang _Archer_ handal. Cucu dari ilmuwan yang terkenal itu, semenjak kecil memang suka menggoda Satoshi sehingga hubungan mereka tidak akur. Tetapi... walaupun mereka sering bertengkar jika bertemu, sebenarnya Satoshi mengaguminya dan... timbul rasa suka. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Pika?"

Suara imut _Partner_-nya membangunkan Satoshi dari lamunannya. _Monster_ kecil berwarna kuning yang sedang berada di pundaknya memandang bingung kepada majikannya.

"Ah, maaf... Tadi aku hanya melamun sedikit kok."

Satoshi mengusap-usap kepala Pikachu dan kedua mata coklatnya kembali melihat-lihat _Quest_ yang tersedia. Ketika melihat salah satu _Quest_ yang ada, dia membacanya dengan penuh heran.

'Loh? _Quest_ ini... kalau tidak salah, _Quest_ ini sudah ada sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengambilnya?'

Merasa kasihan dengan orang yang meminta _Quest_ ini, Satoshi akhirnya mengambil _Quest_ tersebut. Ketika dia pergi ke _Front Desk_ untuk melapor _Quest_ yang akan dia jalankan, ternyata penjaga _Front Desk_ tersebut tidak ada.

'Pamela_-san_ sedang tidak ada. Ya sudah... aku catat saja di _Quest Log_.'

Setelah mencatat _Quest_ yang diambil dan namanya sebagai orang yang menjalankannya, _Swordman_ muda yang didampingi oleh Pikachu segera pergi dengan penuh semangat.

**xXxXxXx**

"Dapatkan 1 kuku milik Griffin... kalau tidak salah, Griffin itu _Monster_ burung yang besar dan kuat kan?"

Pikachu yang masih duduk di atas pundak majikannya itu mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengambil _Quest_ ini ya? Padahal ada banyak orang-orang hebat dan kuat di dalam _Guild_... Untuk berjaga-jaga, kita hanya ambil kukunya lalu kabur saja."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba muncul suara yang membuat kepala mereka sakit. Kedua kaki Satoshi seketika itu lemas sehingga dia terjatuh sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Pikachu juga terjatuh dari pundak Satoshi sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Ketika suara itu berhenti, dari balik pepohonan... muncul seekor _Monster_ burung besar yang sedang dicari oleh mereka.

"... Itukah Griffin? Besar sekali..."

Walaupun sedikit takut, Satoshi kembali berdiri dan mengeluarkan pedangnya... bersiap-siap untuk menyerang _Monster_ yang kuat itu. Pikachu juga bersiap-siap mengeluarkan serangan listriknya.

Ketika Griffin itu terbang ke arah mereka dengan sangat cepat, Satoshi menghadang terjangan kaki Griffin in dengan pedangnya... walaupun akibat terjangan itu, dia terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri. Melihat Satoshi yang diserang, Pikachu segera mengeluarkan serangan listriknya.

"Pi ka CHUUUUU!"

Sayangnya serangan listrik Pikachu meleset karena Griffin menghindar dengan cepat. Berkali-kali Pikachu menyerang, tetapi serangannya meleset. Tanpa diduga, _Monster_ burung besar itu menyambar Satoshi dari belakang dan membawanya terbang.

"Pikapi!"

Pikachu hendak mengeluarkan serangan listriknya lagi, tetapi ragu-ragu karena takut akan mengenai majikannya yang sedang berada di dalam cengkraman Griffin. Satoshi tidak berdiam diri. Selagi tubuh _Monster_ itu dekat, dia segera menyerangnya dan menancapkan pedangnya.

Ternyata Griffin masih kuat dan mengeratkan cengkramannya sehingga Satoshi kesulitan bernafas.

'Ukh... apakah ini akhirnya? Pikachu... cepat lari dari sini... Shi...ge...ru...'

Di saat kesadarannya mulai menghilang, tiba-tiba 3 anak panah menusuk tubuh Griffin sehingga dia meronta-ronta karena kesakitan. Seekor _Monster_ berwarna hitam dengan mata merah dengan segera menaikkan Pikachu ke atas punggungnya dan menaiki pohon agar dapat mendekat dengan Griffin yang masih terbang.

"PIKACHU! SERANG KEPALANYA!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Pikachu segera memusatkan serangannya ke arah kepala Griffin.

"PI KA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Griffin yang tersambar oleh serangan listrik Pikachu segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan dia pun terjatuh. Satoshi juga ikut terjatuh, tetapi beruntung karena mendarat di semak-semak. Sang penolong segera mendekati Satoshi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

**xXxXxXx**

Ketika Satoshi membuka kedua mata coklatnya, dia segera menatap sosok yang sudah menolong dirinya dan Pikachu. _Archer_ muda itu sedang membalut perban di kepalanya, sepertinya kepalanya sedikit terbentur ketika terjatuh tadi. Melihat rambut _spike_ coklatnya dan sepasang mata coklatnya, Satoshi segera mengenali pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Shi...geru?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara Satoshi yang masih lemas, Shigeru menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk melihatnya. Sebuah seringai kecil terpasang di wajahnya sambil melanjutkan membalut perban.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Satoshi_-kun_. Kulihat kamu masih tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Tentu saja Satoshi langsung sebal karena perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil cemberut.

"... Aku tidak pernah meminta tolong padamu kok."

Dia melihat sekitarnya... pedangnya ada di samping sebuah bungkusan berisikan kuku Griffin yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan _Quest_. Shigeru melihat kertas _Quest_ milik Satoshi di dalam kantung celananya ketika dia hendak menolongnya. Karena Satoshi pada waktu itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri, maka Shigeru lah yang mengambilkan kuku dari Griffin untuk Satoshi. Tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada... terdapat mayat _Monster_ burung besar yang hampir membunuhnya. Pikachu sedang tertidur disamping Blacky, _Partner_ milik Shigeru, yang juga sedang tertidur. Hari sudah gelap... hanya cahaya bulan dan api unggun yang menerangi mereka.

Hampir saja dia kehilangan nyawanya. Walaupun menyebalkan, tetapi mau tidak mau Satoshi harus mengakui bahwa dia sudah berhutang nyawa kepada Shigeru.

"Hei... Shigeru... T-Terima kasih..."

Shigeru yang telah selesai membalut perban segera menatap Satoshi dengan terkejut. Satoshi hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak lama kemudian Shigeru tertawa kecil dan mengusap-usap kelapa Satoshi hingga rambut hitamnya berantakkan.

"Hee... jangan lupa kalau sekarang kamu berhutang budi kepadaku ya."

"Grr... awas kau..."

Satoshi semakin cemberut dan dia menyadari kalau Shigeru tetap mengusap-usap kepalanya. Dia ingin memberitahunya untuk berhenti, tetapi entah kenapa terasa nyaman... dan rasa kantuk mendatanginya. Malam itu dia tertidur dengan belaian dari orang yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

**xXxXxXx**

Keesokan paginya ketika mereka kembali ke _Guild_, Satoshi langsung dimarahi karena pergi menjalankan _Quest_ berbahaya sendirian. Mereka juga memarahi Pamela karena lalai dan tidak menghentikan Satoshi. Tetapi setelah itu, keadaan damai _Guild_ kembali seperti biasa... kecuali untuk Satoshi. Kenapa?

Karena pertama, sebagai hukuman... dia tidak boleh menjalankan _Quest_ selama dua minggu. Kedua, Shigeru ikut bergabung dengan _Guild_ yang sama dengannya... dengan alasan agar dia dapat menjahili Satoshi setiap saat. Ketiga, entah karena iseng atau apa... Ketua _Guild_ menyuruh mereka agar tinggal 1 kamar asrama.

"Ugh... kenapa aku harus tinggal 1 kamar dengan si _workaholic_ jelek itu? Menyebalkan..."

Satoshi menggerutu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dia atas kasur. Karena sekarang Shigeru tinggal dengannya, Satoshi tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Dia ingin sekali menyatakan rasa sukanya, tetapi dia menahannya agar tidak dijauhi dan tidak dianggap orang aneh. Lamunannya buyar setelah pintu kamar asramanya terbuka dan masuklah Shigeru yang terlihat sangat capai. Dengan rasa lelah yang sangat, Shigeru segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur... tetapi dia tidak sadar kalau dia menimpa Satoshi.

"UWAAAAAA! SHI-SHIGERU! INI BUKAN TEMPAT TIDURMU!"

Satoshi dengan wajah merah berusaha membangunkan Shigeru yang sudah tertidur karena lelah. Tetapi Shigeru tidak bangun, bahkan dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Satoshi seperti sedang memeluk guling. Kepalanya beristirahat di atas perut Satoshi. Blacky yang juga sudah lelah, menaiki tempat tidur milik tuannya dan tertidur... Pikachu yang berada di dekat Satoshi segera meninggalkan tempatnya dan ikut tertidur menemani Blacky di atas tempat tidur milik Shigeru. Sekarang hanya Satoshi dan Shigeru saja yang berada di atas tempat tidur milik Satoshi.

Karena sepertinya Shigeru tidak akan bangun, Satoshi hanya menghela nafas sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya agar wajahnya tidak memerah. Setelah perasaannya tenang... dia menyelimuti sosok pemuda yang tertidur itu. Kedua mata coklatnya dengan tatapan lembut memperhatikan raut wajah pemuda yang disukainya itu... tanpa disadari, jari-jarinya mengusap wajahnya dan berhenti di pipinya...

Wajah Satoshi segera memerah kembali setelah sadar bahwa dia ingin menciumnya... ingin merasakan kelembutan pipinya dan bibirnya...

'A-APA YANG SEDANG KUPIKIRKAN? DIA BISA MEMBUNUHKU!'

Setelah melawan bisikan-bisikan yang ada di dalam pikirannya, akhirnya Satoshi menyerah. Masih dengan wajah merah, dia mendekati wajahnya.

'T-Tapi... kalau hanya sebentar... mungkin dia tidak akan bangun...'

Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, wajahnya panas dan sangat merah, tangannya memegang erat seprai kasurnya. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya, Satoshi merapatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Shigeru. Setelah beberapa detik, dia menarik kembali bibirnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

Malam itu sang _Swordman_ muda tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang karena perbuatan nekatnya...

**xXxXxXx**

Di hari berikutnya, Shigeru membaca buku dengan tenang. Hari itu dia tidak ada _Quest_, sehingga dia dapat beristirahat. Satoshi merasa lega karena Shigeru tidak mengetahui ciuman mereka semalam... tetapi dia juga sedikit kecewa...

Ternyata... Satoshi salah besar...

"Satoshi_-kun_."

Panggil Shigeru yang masih membaca buku. Satoshi hanya cemberut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"... Apa?"

"Semalam bagaimana? Sudah puas?"

Jantung Satoshi berhenti sesaat dan dengan wajah merah dia segera tertawa gugup.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Semalam? A-A-A-Ahahahaha... t-t-t-tentang a-a-apa?"

Menyeringai kecil, Shigeru menutup bukunya dan mendekati Satoshi secara perlahan. Satoshi mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

'Ga-gawat... aku terperangkap...'

Seringai di wajah Shigeru semakin melebar dan dia mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Satoshi. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pundak Satoshi.

"Kalau belum puas... mari kita lakukan lagi..."

"A-A-A-Apa maksudm- Mmmm... Shi-Shige-Mmmmnn..."

Ketika Shigeru menciumnya, Satoshi hanya bisa pasrah dan mencium kembali. Rasa malu dan kesal tentu saja bercampur, namun... segera hilang seiring dalamnya ciuman tersebut. Pikachu dan Blacky hanya melihat dengan senang sosok majikannya yang sedang berciuman dengan mesra dari bawah tempat tidur.

**Omake**

Pamela dengan wajah tersenyumnya sedang berkeliling _Guild_. Ketika dia mendengar suara dari balik kamar Satoshi dan Shigeru, hantu berpakaian serba ungu itu menembus dinding untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Kedua mata merahnya terbuka lebar ketika melihat dua pemuda yang berada di dalam kamar itu sedang berciuman. Dengan perasaan riang, dia segera terbang untuk memberitahukannya kepada semua anggota _Guild_.

"Teman-temaaaaaaaaaaan~ ada pasangan baru loooooooooh~"

**Fin?**

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

**Selesai juga... maaf jika jadinya rada OOC...**

**Review ya~ **


End file.
